


Tremble

by Finnlay, Nausi



Series: A heavy heart to carry [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Ace Spectrum Daken, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, First Times, Implied/Referenced Past Sexual Abuse, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Identity, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnlay/pseuds/Finnlay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: Drabble #04:Daken takes a leap of faith and Bobby is right there to catch him.





	Tremble

It wasn’t just a half hour of kissing. It was months of touching and kissing, looking at each other, hushed whispers, midnight drives, chatty lunches, tear stained pillows, and comforting embraces. It was all of that, and a few needy words;

“Touch me, dammit Drake, I mean it!”

Bobby was sure that it was the right choice, the right time, but he hadn’t figured on this when he woke up today. He hadn’t cleaned his room, or worn anything sexy. It was just a Tuesday night. It was movie night. No one had cried, and they were both full of popcorn and cheese. It wasn’t supposed to be, fall into bed, make out, and then walk new ground night. Yet here Bobby was, easing Daken’s lounge pants down. “Are you in a rush or did you want to take time to get naked hu?”

This moment - everything had been building up to this for months now. Daken had a few weeks of time to wonder and contemplate; Was this what _he_ wanted or was it just the same old story of feeling obligated? Would Bobby still respect him afterwards? Would he stop if Daken asked? Could he ask for Bobby to stop? A million and one questions. And only one way to find out the answer.

“Pants off is 'nough.” The words were said between heated, needy kisses. Daken didn't want to ruin this chance by spending too much time undressing. He wanted, _needed_ , this **now.**

The fabric was gone and his hands were on Daken's thighs. Bobby looked at Daken and felt himself throb with want and love. His right hand took hold of the yearning cock and then quickly caught Daken's lips. It was too much to hope this would just work. Bobby was nothing if not optimistic and he hoped that at least this moment would be something they could both remember with affection. 

For the span of a few seconds Daken didn't dare to even breath. There was a hand around his cock and the world wasn't ending. It felt _good_. It felt _right._ Breathing out heavily he nodded and rolled his hips, “Yes, Bobby …” _Don’t stop, don’t you dare stop right now!_

“Yes me!” Bobby chuckled a little, almost giddy with joy. Daken was turned on and he wasn't afraid. Bobby rolled his hips and kissed over Daken's cheek. 

Daken could feel Bobby’s erection, hard and hot, pressing up against him. It was not the first time, it would not be last time, but it was distracting as hell in that moment. Bobby’s arousal always nudged that part of his mind which had been trained to respond with offering and giving pleasure. Daken refused to listen and he refused to let himself focus on it. This wasn’t about Bobby. It was about _**him**_ **.**

“Kiss me.” It was not a question or a plea – it was a demand.

The answer came directly. Bobby pressed close and then found himself yielding with a loud moan. He parted his lips and continued to stroke Daken’s cock while gladly offering up his mouth to Daken. 

It had been years. Daken ignored any lingering doubt and worry as his hips moved into that hand around him and his tongue touched Bobby’s. There was nothing but this and he didn’t care about anything besides chasing his own peek. It was selfish. Daken couldn’t have cared less. He was allowed to be selfish, he was allowed to _want_.

Daken pressed into Bobby and before very long, but without either of them really noticing, they had shifted positions slightly. Nothing else had changed. Daken was still chasing his pleasure, it was simply above Bobby now, who was still intent on giving pleasure. 

His hand moved, the slide eased by precum now and each stroke accompanied by these incredible little sounds Daken was making. This was everything that Bobby thought it would be and hadn’t fully dared to imagine. As Daken moved, mindlessly focused on one thing and only one, Bobby wondered vaguely if Daken would take him with this much passion. If his thrusts would be this hard and if these hands that Bobby knew could be impossibly gentle, would dig bruises into his hips as Daken chased pleasure through him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a higher pitched moan and Bobby looked back up. The sight nearly stole his breath. Daken breathing over the top of him, the heat of Daken’s skin, it was almost too much. Bobby trembled beneath his partner.

The tremble was felt and Daken briefly, just for a second, slowed to check on Bobby but it was obvious that this was a response of pleasure not discomfort. His eyes closed again and Daken heard himself make a series of embarrassing sounds as the pleasure built and built – and then he was coming with a sharp gasp and it was as if the world was crashing down around him, crumbling to dust and rebuilding itself all at once. This was what he had been so sure he couldn’t do. That he had thought Romulus had ruined forever. But it had not been taken from him. Daken had just needed time to find the right moment to indulge and explore. And the right partner. 

Hot sticky cum shot over both Bobby’s hand and his stomach. Daken was half undressed but Bobby had not taken time to remove anything. As he watched Daken, watched the pleasure roll through him, he held on and continued to move his hand. First he slowed and then, finally, stopped well before overstimulation. His cock throbbed but it was ignored in favor of taking in the moment.

As the waves of pleasure slowed Daken just sort of sunk down into Bobby’s arms, completely uncaring of the cum stains. All he was concerned with was kissing Bobby and making happy little sounds as his thighs kept trembling and his entire body seemed to sing with the pleasure of it. _So, that’s how it should feel_. Daken thought, _Guess I finally figured out why people like to have sex so much._

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Bobby was afraid to speak, afraid to break this beautiful moment between them, but after a while he couldn’t contain himself any longer. The sight of Daken like this, breathless and flushed, eyes bright with pleasure - it was just too much not to speak of.

Leaning back a little he met Bobby’s eyes and then smiled, expression bright with pure excitement, “So …” He began slowly, “That was nice. I think we should … you know, repeat it. Just to be sure I liked it …”

“Yeah?” The excitement was mutual and alive in Bobby’s eyes as well. He grinned at Daken and asked, “Think we should try me blowing you next, you know, for science.”

That put color on his cheeks and Daken chuckled nervously, “Going straight for that hu? Just don’t complain if I come in under five seconds. It’s been some time since anyone did that ...”

“Figure that’s more of a compliment than anything else.” A thought rolled about his head, observations and concerns combining into a theory, “Would you be more comfortable standing or maybe sitting on my chest?”

Daken blinked and then the smile returned, Bobby was always far more observant than people gave him credit for. “Stand, I think … we’ll have to try and see.” Leaning in he stole a kiss and then added, “This is going to be a long, long night my love …”


End file.
